Soren Cairnhunter
Soren Carinhunter is a High Penguin. He is a seeker, someone who searches for various artefacts from the High Penguin Confederacy and other eras, to ensure that the forces of darkness don't get their grubby little flippers on them. He doesn't get paid to do this, but rather does is for the good of Antarctica. He travels along with other seekers, Nehemiah the Righteous, Tamnais the Brave, Machara the Fair, and Phyfe the Ranger. They report all items they find to the Order of the Robed Elect, where he is known as "En der søger Retfærdighed" (Danish for "One Who Seeks Justice"). Background Early Years Soren was born on October 22, 1979, to Russe Cairnhunter and Johanne Cairnhunter, in a small village in Eastshield. He came from a relatively small family, the only real family he knew were his parents, and his sister Belinda. His father was offered a job as a production manager of Horizon Confectionary in South Pole City when he was age seven. Soren, having nothing but SK (senior kindergarten) education, and spoke no English (only Danish), so he had to learn quick. His first year in the big city was particularly hectic for him. He was shorter than most other penguins, so he was often ridiculed, picked on, and made fun of. Until he was 10, his nickname was "So-So". His years as a tween (9-13) were somewhat lonely. He didn't have very many friends at all. He spent most of his time reading, or off on the rooftops of SPC, pretending he was a knight or a magician. Once he turned 14, unfortunately his parents passed away of an outbreak of a disease known as the Grand Pestilent Melancholy. It would cause severe sneezing, dry eyes, sweaty feet, and causes feathers to change different colours. Belinda was sent to a boarding school for girls. She was 16. Soren, however, had the option to go to a school in the mountains of Trans-Antarctica. He chose not to. He hated school. Soren wanted adventure. He packed everything he needed, sold the rest, and set off. Where would he end up? He didn't know. Invocation to The Order of the Robed Elect After three weeks of wandering the tundra, starving, scared, and alone, he stumbled into the ancient Forest of Illusions. Once home to a wealthy city, famed for its advanced mercantile skills, it was destroyed by an earthquake, leaving behind only legends and a forest. In fact, the farthest inland forest past the Antarctic treeline. Why they grow so far south, no one knows, because no one is brave enough to enter it. Hours went by. Days. Almost a week went by, and he was still in the forest. "Why did I come here? Why did I decide to go on some stupid 'adventure'? Why? Why? WHY??" So there he stood, beleaguered and exasperated, in the middle of a forest. Soren felt something on the tip of his flipper. He looked down, despite tears rolling down his face and fogging up his eyes. Little orange sparks statred flicking out of his flippers. He exhaled deeply, and fire shot out of his flipper! Soren thought he heard something behind him.. a stick cracking or something. Startled, he looked back. A tall figure, clothed in a white and yellow robe, light shining from behind the figure, with his face shaded. Soren was scared, had he summoned someone? The figure seemed to just stand and stare. Soren didn't know what to do, should he run, should he use his newfound powers, or should he stay? He thought about running, but, he looked around him. He was surrounded by them! One, two, three..twenty four of them! Just standing there! "So, you have discovered your powers, Soren. Come with us, we will help you learn to control them." Said the first one, in a deep, yet calm, voice. Soren was still scared. He didn't know who these penguins were, how the know his name, and how they just "happened" to find him. He had no choice to go with them. They walked on and on, no one saying anything. The robed penguins were still illuminated. The sun was shining individually on each one of them, and Soren. After walking on for about three kilometres, they reached a courtyard. The courtyard was made of marble, almost blending in with the snow. Except that there was the occasional black flek and it was smooth. Greco-Roman style columns supported the roof in the outer part of the courtyard. Symbols were everywhere, on the collumns, on spires and obelisks. Everything was numbered in sevens or threes. What looked like a fountain stood in the middle of the courtyard. It seemed like a normal fountain at first, spraying water, but then it started to shoot out flames, then dust, then snow, then wind (he couldn't see it, but he could feel it ruffling his feathers). They entered through the large white stone gate, with what looked like a tapestry actually carved into the stone. When Soren walked into the keep, he saw seven halls. Each hall had a different symbol above it and each was a different colour. Dark Blue, Brown, Red, Ice Blue, Gold and an Onyx hall. The Gold hall and Onyx coloured halls were in the middle. They walked through the gold hall to a room at the end of the hall. They entered a room that was completely dark. Soren was gestured to move to the centre of the room. Each one of the robed penguins lit an oil lamp. Now he could see their faces, and they all looked quite old. "Soren Cairnhunter, you have been chosen because of your magical potential. You have demonsrated magical qualities no penguin has bore in 100 years. You will learn to control this magic, and to use it for the greater good. Fear not, for you are not alone. There are other apprentices learning here as well." Said the oldest. "Who are you?" Soren said, weakly. "I am Ptaudariel. (pronounced TAU-DAR-I-EL) I am the head eleder of the Order of the Robed Elect. We are a secret organization, decicating our lives to protecting Antarctica's history and it's future. We protect artefacts from the past, and we do our best to eliminate threats to the future. We see through all things. Our wisdom is scare to find anymore, as ours was passed onto us by Finwe, our teacher. The only other penguins who know of us are in High Places in the USA and Freezelandian governments, and the Keepers of the Elemental Amulets." "So, are you some kind of government agency, or some weird 'Finwe fan club' or something, like the MMK?" "No, we aren't a 'fan club', we merely follow Finwe's teachings of wisdom. We are not compared to the MMK, and we have no affiliation with any government. We serve no one in particular. Now, we must perform a Magical Evocation ceremony." Soren gulped. Ptaudariel spoke again "Do you, Soren Cairnhunter, son of Russe, swear to serve the forces of good, and good alone? To do anything for the purpose of light? To live by the principles of honesty, love, justice, wisdom, and truth? And to control your magic, that you may serve well?" "I-I do. I've always wanted to help people." "Then you are now named an apprentice of the Order of the Robed Elect. I wish you blessings, brother." Training Years Soren took a while to adjust to the change of lifestyle, but he adapted eventually. Going from the hustle and bustle of the busy city life in South Pole city, to the tranquiltity and peace of the Forest of Illusions was a big difference for him. He got along well with the other apprentices. Their names were Nehemiah, Tamnais, and Machara. He also made friends with the groundskeeper, Phyfe. He liked spending his free time with his friends, in the forest, exploring, hunting, and camping. Soren had to take swordfighting, archery, and chivalry. But he also had to study History, Penguinian, Geography, Math, Magic, Astronomy, Spells, Potions, English, and High Penguin customs. He had almost forgotten what life was like in the outside world, except for when once a month, visitors came. Sometimes it was people from the government of the USA, or from Freezeland, sometimes it was scholars, sometimes it was friends of the elders. But he found it then most interesting when it was the keepers of the Elemental Amulets. He was always an avid listener, but Soren loved hearing about battles, beasts, adventures, treasure, and of travelling to distant lands. He befriended Triskelle, and often wrote to him. Soren passed all of his classes, each taught by a different elder. As he grew older, he began to understand more about the order. He learn wisdom and virtues. At age 19, he passed all of his initiate exams, and so did his friends. They were all chosen to be seekers for the order. They were to search out various things, or creatures, and protect them, or bring them back to the order. Sent Out on His Quest One day, in late 2009, Soren was walking through the halls, when he heard someone talking in the Sanctum of Wisdom, which was one of the rooms Soren wasn't allowed to go into. He tiptoed up to the door and pressed the side of his head to the door. "We need to find it! We can't hold out much longer!" Said what sounded like Ptaudariel's voice. It sounded somewhat hushed. "Abhhain is trying to find the censer as well. If he finds this censer, he will try to destroy it. If he destroys it, well, you know what will happen.." Said another voice, that sounded like Unosot's. "Shhh!! Be quiet everyone! ... It is time. Setdelolon, summon En der søger retfærdighed." Soren opened the doors and walked in. "I demand to know what's going on! And who is 'endur soldjur rytfiirdigghed'?" "En der søger retfærdighed. It means 'One who seeks justice'. We believe that one is you, Soren." "And what makes you think that?" "You have met all the prophetic qualifications for En der søger retfærdighed." "And what do I have to do?" "It is written, in one of Finwe's letters to the order: How I lament for those in that dark day, in which the lands are parted! For in that day, even your Order will secrelty be split. Some will lust for power, and fall into darkness. There will be ten and two righteous, ten and two unrighteous. But one will rise, as a seeker, to expiatate for some's hatred... We believe it could be you. It is not our place to judge, but there will be twelve evil elders in the Order,a nd twelve righteous. This comes in the day which the lands are parted. Finwe's prophetic letters were sent in the 11th century, when Antarctica was united under the High Penguin Confederacy, and now there are many. It says some will lust for power, just as Abbhain, a former elder, does. He will corrupt many of the elect, but En der søger retfærdighed will defeat him." "Ok, wait. You mean I was chosen to defeat Abbhain?" "Precisely." "And.. how will I do that?" "Very carefully." Soren slapped his forehead. "Soren, you must find and retrieve the censer of Energy, before Abbhain does. You will not be alone, your friends will be with you. Our order is on the brink of crumbling. Parerroniel does not think you should do this, he thinks you should stay here. He has lost his love for the creatures of this world. Rhenic will supply you with everything you and your friends need. You must leave tonight, the full moon, at midnight exactly. Farewell, and good luck on your journey." Soren was speechless. But, once again, he had no choice, just as he did when joining the order. And so, he and his friends set off, to find the censer of energy, and to defeat Abbhain. Ever Since Then Ever since then, Soren has been travelling around Antarctica, searching for clues as of where to find the Censer. He has been spotted in South Pole City, Frostborough, Yehudea, and Club Penguin. He has been writing letters to the Order, revealing information, and other things like that. When the Sisters of Adair ambushed the company in Yehudea, they stole his journal. Involvement Weapons Soren wields a medium sized sword. This sword has a keen, sharp blade with a purple hue to it, with penguins and flames engraved on it. Its grip is of a dark brown wood with a pattern made of elemental symbols carved into it. He carries a small blade. It has a notched blade, and has arrows carved onto the blade. It's hilt is red. Soren is also a very accurate and fast snowball thrower. Relationships Soren tries to get along with most penguins. His best friends are Nehemiah, Tamnais, Machara, and Phyfe. He is also good friends with some of the other pen guins living at the order. His mentor from the Order is named Hatinokael, one of the elders, but he spent more time learing from Ptaudariel. He is aqquainted with some of members of the government of the USA and Freezeland, and is also friends with some of the keepers of the Elemental Amulets. Abhhain R'aal knows of his destiny, and tries at all costs to stop him. The Sisters of Adair are another ancient Order, now corrupt, and now work for Abhhain, in the promise that they will rule with him. Zsofika is the leader of the Sisters of Adair, and she married Abbhain and declared herself "Queen". Appearance He is short for a High Penguin, about the size of an Emperor. This playful magic knight's eyes are the colour of the midnight sky. He has a masculine build. His artistic, loose fitting outfit is blue and gold in even proportions and it looks as if it is made of vines. His very long, straight, silky feathers are the color of fine silver, and are very thick. He has telekinetik powers that are activated by concentration and fire powers that are activated by deep breathing. Trivia *It is rumoured his Order is secretly working with the Elite Penguin force to track down Abhhain. *He loves to sing. *He was immune to the sickness that killed his parents. *He hasn't spoke to his sister since she was 16. *He speaks English, Danish, and Penguinian. See also uNdEr CoNsTrUcTiOn * Category:Characters